


Maîtriser

by will (pointedperception)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Character Death In Dream, Choking, Dark Will Graham, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Kink, Power Dynamics, Stag Hannibal, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedperception/pseuds/will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's out of prison, Will is willing to use whatever methods he can to lure Hannibal behind bars. Takes place during and directly after Yakimono. Manipulation and eventual smut to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> maîtriser (verb): to get under control; to overpower; to surpass.

Hannibal rarely dealt with fear firsthand. He could feel it in his victims, of course, but he hadn’t been truly afraid since he was a boy.

“You never answered my question.”

The click of a cocked gun reverberated through his ear, sending a chill of panic through his spine. The sharp bitterness of gunpowder rushed through his nostrils and onto his tongue.

“It would feel righteous.” 

Will was his creation; he had molded him into a version of himself. Will Graham was completely capable of killing him right then and there, and Hannibal’s only defense was his words.

“You’ll never know why I did it.”

He heard Will’s short intake of breath. The gun was lowered now, and Hannibal turned back to face Will. His snarl was seeping through his now hardened exterior as he retreated, though Hannibal knew that this was by no means their final showdown.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

"Are you ready for me, Dr. Lecter?" 

A nostalgia filled Hannibal’s senses as he pushed open his office door, followed by a looming heaviness of danger. Will looked different; more polished, more composed, more like Hannibal himself. 

“Will you be pointing a gun at me again?” 

“Not tonight.” 

It was almost sensual, flowing through him like fire. He entered the office, walking towards the mid-afternoon light diffused through the windows. When he was last here, Will was broken; and the last time he saw Hannibal, he reeked of hatred and disgust. For him to come here, of all places, right after he had been freed from Hannibal’s trap, he must be insane; or he had an agenda all his own. Hannibal wasn’t sure which frightened him the most. 

“How do you expect to put your life back together?” 

“I’d like to resume my therapy.”

Hannibal’s eyes lit up. He had always wanted this, but never expected it, and now that it was happening he could feel his stomach sinking deeper to the ground. 

“I have to deal with you, and my feelings about you.”

“Where shall we begin?”

He motioned to Will’s chair, sitting across from him once more. Figuring out Will’s game, and in a way, his own game, was going to be extremely difficult. He couldn’t let Will know he doubted himself. He couldn’t even admit to himself that he was afraid of Will, though he could feel his throat caught between his lungs.

Will paused, cocking his head to the side in thought. Hannibal could feel his brain spinning from across the room. 

“I missed you, Hannibal.”

His name dripped off of Will’s tongue like lead. He smiled, and Hannibal saw a monster where Will Graham once was. A monster that was a mirror image of himself; he didn’t want to think of what Will might be capable of. 

“I missed you too.”

This wasn’t his Will Graham.

“Sorry about trying to kill you. Twice.”

“It’s not the first time one of my patients has attempted to murder me.” He twitched his lips, unsure of where their conversation was going.

“Is that how you see me, Dr. Lecter?”

“No, Will. You are, and have always been, my friend, even if you reject my friendship.” 

“Because ‘patient’ implies that I need a service from you, but friends… friends are equals; partners, colleagues.” Hannibal watched Will’s tongue dart in and out of his mouth. “Is that how you think of me? As your equal?”

“Of course, Will. Though friendship does indicate some level of… affection, as well.”

Will grinded his teeth, not breaking the mask he had put up before entering Hannibal’s office. It was unsettling to Hannibal, to say the least; Will Graham had always been an open book to him, though breaking the spine had been tough. Now, his mental walls were shielded in barbed wire, threatening death to anyone who dared tried to climb over them. 

“Do you find me attractive, Hannibal?”

“You do possess what most would classify as attractive features, and though your demeanor is generally off-putting, I do find your mind intriguing.”

Will slowly stood and approached Hannibal, who uncrossed his legs and sat up straighter in his chair. 

“You know what I mean.” Will was now looming over Hannibal, staring him dead in the eyes. “Don’t think I’m naïve, Doctor. I’ve noticed the way you act around me.” Hannibal swallowed hard.

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply, Will.”

“Bullshit.”

Will lips pressed hard against Hannibal’s, moving hastily against them, as if he meant to devour him. His hands clutched Hannibal’s shoulders like a hawk grabbing prey, fingernails digging into his woolen suit jacket. Hannibal grasped at Will’s waist, trying to get a hold so he could regain the upper hand, though Will was making it clear that he was the one in control now. He pulled back, scraping his teeth along Hannibal’s bottom lip as he did, relinquishing all contact.

“I’ll see you next Friday.” 

Hannibal licked his lips, still tasting Will Graham on them, as he watched him grab his coat and head out the door without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

A few short weeks ago, Hannibal would’ve been floating on cloud nine, but Will’s kiss was plaguing his mind now. The way he stole the session from Hannibal was incredibly rude, but Hannibal had made exceptions before for Will on that account. He was far too fascinating to eat, especially right now. And perhaps there was a part of Hannibal that felt love for Will Graham, or whatever version of that emotion existed in him. He had plucked Will out as someone special from the moment they met; a diamond in the rough of course, but Hannibal saw his potential. 

That potential becoming realized in this way, however, was not what Hannibal had planned. Will Graham had gotten into his head, which was equal parts impressive and terrifying. 

“You’re early.” The dogs swarmed Hannibal; he stood stiffly, trying to avoid touching them, not wanting his suit to get messed. 

“Just in case you needed some help in the kitchen.”

“I told you Dr. Lecter, tonight is all on me,” Will snapped, his lips turned up in a smirk. 

“I don’t know the last time I’ve been invited to someone else’s house for dinner. I suppose I have forgotten how to be a proper guest.” Will guided Hannibal in, heading straight for the kitchen. Hannibal hovered at the edge of the room, letting Will have his space to work in the small yet practical room. 

“Have a seat and relax. Dinner’s almost ready,” Will gestured to the dining room, eyes still on the food. Hannibal obeyed, sitting eagerly. 

“May I ask what we are having tonight, Will?”

“Baingan ka Bharta; eggplant with tomatoes, onions, and green peppers.” 

Vegetarian. Vegan, even. Hannibal mentally sneered. 

“It looks and smells amazing, thank you.”

Will nodded, sitting down and diving into his plate. Hannibal could have sworn Will was grinning as he watched him forcibly eat the entirely vegetable meal he had prepared for him. It was rather decent, though Will was certainly no cook. 

They finished amongst small talk; Hannibal helped Will clean up in the kitchen then started for the door.

“Leaving so soon? You’ll miss dessert.” Will’s hand lightly gripped the sleeve of his jacket. 

“I didn’t want to impose.”

“I invited you over because I want you here.”

“I just had some… work I needed to get done for tomorrow, and it is getting rather dark.” He turned around to face Will, lips pursed in thought.

“Really, Hannibal, I insist that you stay.” His voice was low and monotone and his eyes were dark.

“I didn’t know you had a guest room,” Hannibal retorted, looking down the hall and mentally arranging the floor plan. It didn’t add up. 

Will chuckled. “I don’t, but I didn’t think that would be a problem.” His hands snaked around Hannibal’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Of course it isn’t.”

“Good.”

He pulled Hannibal towards him hard, one hand behind his neck as he tugged on his hair, tongue pushing into his mouth. Hannibal kissed back, doing his best to keep up with Will’s unrelenting roughness. He grabbed Will’s shoulders, attempting to push him backwards against the wall; instead, Will yanked his hair back, diving into his exposed neck with his teeth, biting and sucking along his jugular. Hannibal’s breath came out short and sharp as he suppressed a moan. Suddenly, Will pulled back for a moment, latching onto the front of Hannibal’s jacket and pulling him into his bedroom. 

His control was slipping, if he really ever had it tonight at all, but Hannibal was determined to put Will back in his place. Using his body weight, he shoved Will onto the bed behind him, running his fingers through the front of Will’s hair. He felt the younger man squirm underneath him as he kissed him, grunting in frustration. 

“So very rude, Hannibal,” he blurted out, nearly kneeing Hannibal in the stomach as he flipped them over so he was now straddling his lap. “You’re my guest; I was expecting you to behave.”

Hannibal was already half hard, and Will started rocking his hips against Hannibal’s, edging him onto a full on erection. Watching Will do this of his own accord was arousing, of course, but Hannibal had never been one to be on bottom; with the way this was going, however, it seemed Will was dead-set on topping. Long fingers pressed against his throat, pushing his head back; the sudden lack of oxygen turned Hannibal’s vision black for a moment. 

“You like that, hm?” Will purred, smirking. Hannibal wanted to snarl at him, but he was afraid of how Will might take it, and he was in a rather compromising position to say the least. Will’s fingers retracted from Hannibal’s throat and he slid down his body, undressing in front of Hannibal and looking at him expectantly.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy.”

“Quite the contrary.” He sat up, feeling a bit woozy as he did so, but his demeanor remained unchanged. He carefully disrobed from his suit, eyes flickering over Will’s now naked body as he did so. As soon as he was done, Will stepped forward, grabbing Hannibal’s hair once again and bringing his face to his crotch.

“I want you to suck me off.” 

“You trust me enough for that, Will?” Hannibal asked, nearly about to laugh. To ask a cannibal to give you a blowjob was truly an act of trust.

“Don’t disappoint me, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s cock, his other hand resting on his hip. He opened his mouth, lips curling over the head as he stroked him slowly. Maybe enough pleasure and Will would crack, allowing Hannibal to regain control. As if on cue with his thoughts, Will dug his nails into his scalp, forcing his head forward so he had all of his cock in his mouth. Will bit his lip, trying not to moan as Hannibal’s lips and tongue glided over him as if he were performing a dance. He bucked against Hannibal’s face, attempting to face-fuck him, but the pleasure was building up much too fast and strongly in his body; he pulled Hannibal away by the hair, not wanting to come just yet.

“Disappointed?”

He kissed Hannibal in response, pushing him backwards onto the bed again, situating himself so that Hannibal’s legs were around his waist. He nipped along his jawline, down his neck and collarbone, fingernails scraping against the soft skin of Hannibal’s belly. Hannibal tried to use his weight to flip them over, but was met by Will grabbing his hip and shoving it hard back down on the mattress. Will frowned, frustrated by Hannibal’s unrelenting attempts to get control, though he was surprised how much power he was able to hold above the man. Maybe he should just let Hannibal fuck him; it would make him trust him more.

Suddenly, Will pulled Hannibal up by his waist, flipping them around so he was now lying on the bed. Hannibal let out a small sigh as he began to kiss Will’s neck, nipping lightly. He grabbed the back of Will’s knees, pushing them over his shoulders. He would be enjoying this a lot more if Will’s eyes weren’t still locked in that same dark, intense stare he had been giving him ever since he got out of jail. 

Was that what Will saw when he looked into his eyes? Was he simply looking back at himself, through the monster he had created? To think that he had created something stronger and darker than himself was as frightening as it was arousing. Will could kill him; wanted to kill him, had tried to kill him, and now he was letting Hannibal fuck him. Mixed messages didn’t even begin to cover it. Whatever agenda he had, it left Hannibal extremely uneasy, despite the currently pleasurable situation they were in. 

He curved his finger into Will’s entrance, having already doused it in lube. Will hissed, closing his eyes a bit. 

“Shh, it will feel good, I promise.”

Will felt rage start boiling inside of him again. The last thing he wanted Hannibal to do was to cover up everything he had done to him by making him feel ‘good’. “No,” he spat out. “Fuck me as hard as you can. I want it to hurt.”

Hannibal’s eyes sparked with lust and he licked his lips. “As you wish.” He shoved another finger in, prodding them against Will’s prostate. Once Will was sufficiently lubricated, Hannibal took out his fingers and pressed his cock against him. 

“Will, if you do not want this, I –“

“Shut up and fucking fuck me already,” he snapped. “I know you’ve wanted to fuck me ever since you laid eyes on me. Now’s your chance.”

Hannibal nodded, thrusting himself into Will fully, eliciting a yelp from the younger man, whose eyes were scrunched and teeth were clenched in pain. For all he had done to Will, he didn’t ever want to hurt him. Not like this, at least. This was nothing close to his fantasies about having sex with Will Graham. He moved slowly at first, apprehension running thick through his blood. Will glared at him, so Hannibal sped up, his breaths becoming shorter and hotter on Will’s shoulder as he pounded into him. 

“Faster.” He watched Will bite his lip; whether out of pleasure, pain, or both, Hannibal wasn’t sure. But he obeyed nonetheless.

He took Will’s cock into his right hand, pumping it in time with his motion. Will let out a soft moan and Hannibal kissed his neck, sucking hard enough to bring his blood to the surface; almost close enough to taste it. 

“Under the collar,” Will huffed, eyes heavy lidded. He’d be damned if everyone knew he fucked Hannibal Lecter at work on Monday. 

Hannibal laughed lightly, nipping at his jugular. “As you wish.” He ran a thumb over the head of Will’s cock, making him shudder and arch his body towards him. He thrust in as hard as he could right against Will’s prostate, this time getting a full on yell in response. Hannibal knew he was going to come, but he wasn’t going to climax before Will did. That would be defeat in whatever little game this was that they were playing. He repeated the motion, shooting waves of endorphins through Will’s body, who immediately came as he dug his fingernails into Hannibal’s back. Hannibal came within seconds, admiring the cum splattered on Will’s stomach, his hand, the sheets below him. Bringing his hand to his lips, he licked off what was there, enjoying the one part of Will he could taste at the moment. 

Will nearly gagged. He rolled off the bed, feeling the sticky fluid drip out of him and onto his thighs. “I’m taking a shower. You should join me.” 

Hannibal nodded, following Will into the bathroom. Maybe he liked this new Will after all, even if he did try to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the choking scene before Will mentioned it this week. Yeah. Good timing I suppose. May or may not write more, though I am very much enjoying Dark!Will being canon now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you fantasize about killing me?” It was only a few short weeks after Will had ordered to have him killed, had his wrists slit and a rope around his neck, a rope that would have choked him if not for Jack Crawford. Hannibal wasn’t so naïve to believe that their rendezvous the other night had changed Will’s mind, though he was hopeful.

 

Will’s voice dripped with venom as he replied. “Yes.”

 

“How would you do it?”

 

A pause. Hannibal could nearly hear the brain waves firing inside of Will’s skull.

 

“With my hands,” Will smirked. He watched Hannibal’s face twitch in fear… or was it arousal? 

 

“Go on.”

 

Definitely arousal. Will’s tongue darted between his lips briefly before he began. “I’d have to surprise you, of course; lunge at you just as you let the tiniest bit of your guard down – and don’t tell me you never do, because I’ve seen _you_ , Hannibal, when your emotion pours over your perfectly constructed mask like blood dripping from a vein, even as fleeting as it may be.” 

 

Hannibal shifted uncomfortably in his seat, almost losing his mask at that moment, but pulling himself back before Will continued. “I’d knock you to the ground and you’d fight me like the savage predator you are, trying to dig your sharp canine teeth into my neck, your nails scratching at my skin; I’d let you think you were winning for a moment. Then, I’d pin you down, your shoulders nearly breaking as your arms were twisted around your back, my knees pressing down on either side of your chest. I’d crush my fingers around your neck, squeezing as hard I could, until your breath broke as your eyes pleaded with me to let you live; to show you the mercy you’ve never shown to anyone. And in the moment when your eyes roll backed into their sockets and you tasted blood as your world blurred to black, you’d finally feel death in all its glory.”

 

Each word shot out of his lips like the bullet he almost put through Hannibal’s head only a week or so earlier. Will’s smirk had transformed into a snarl, his lips pulled upward, showing his teeth. Hannibal never doubted for a moment that Will meant every word of it; had perfected the scenario in his mind, had maybe even dreamt of it and woken up disappointed it wasn’t a reality. 

 

He posed the question anyway. “Is this just a fantasy, Will, or can you see yourself ever attempting any of it?”

 

Will laughed, his voice dark. “I’d do it right now if I was sure you wouldn’t kill me first.”

 

Hannibal nearly growled; hearing Will speak to him, about him, like this had aroused him further than he had been before. “You know I’d never hurt you, Will.”

 

“Of course.” Will’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Hannibal’s nose twitched as he tried to conceal his annoyance. If anyone else did the things that Will did, they’d be breakfast; he was sure Will knew this too, but he let this man push buttons no one else was allowed to and get away with it. “How does it make you feel knowing I don’t share the same sentiment?”

 

“Like every time I pull, the rope gets tighter around my neck.”

 

“And how does that make you _feel_ , Doctor Lecter?” Will retaliated.

 

Hannibal swallowed the saliva in his mouth. 

 

“Afraid? Aroused?” A smirk hid behind Will’s teeth.

 

“We’re out of time, Will,” Hannibal countered, darting his tongue between his lips as he stood up to usher Will out of his office. 

 

“Answer my question.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Will left in silence, the closing door echoing through Hannibal’s office like a ghost.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

_“Which story is it you want to hear, Will?”_

 

_Will looked up, seeing Hannibal bound against a tree, the ropes holding him attached to a pulley that was tied onto the ravenstag._

 

_“What’s happening now, and what’s about to happen, is an answer,” Will replied. Hannibal’s chest heaved against the ropes. “I want an admission. I want you to admit what you are.”_

 

_“If I announce myself as a monster, would you still refuse to see the one growing inside of you?”_

 

_A sharp whistle pierced the crisp air, the ravenstag obeying Will’s command, stepping forward, the metal parts of the pulley scraping as they pulled against each other. The fibers in the rope cracked as they strained tighter around Hannibal’s neck._

 

_“Why not appeal to my better nature?”_

 

_“I wasn’t aware you had one,” Will coldly announced._

 

_“No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them,” Hannibal explained. “By that love, we see potential in our beloved. Through that love, we allow our beloved to see their potential.” Will inched forward, snow crunching under his feet. “Expressing that love, our beloved’s potential comes true.”_

 

_Another whistle, followed by hoofbeats across the snow._

 

_“I promised you a reckoning,” Will stated. Hannibal’s form was pitch black now, antlers growing from his head. “Here it is.”_

 

_The ropes wrapped tighter around Hannibal’s neck, only giving way as his arteries burst, a wave of blood pouring onto the stark white snow._

 

Will’s eyes rolled open, sweat stinging his eyelids as he re-entered the darkened reality of the night. His cock was hard, aching against the cool air seeping through his boxers; he fought the urge to touch himself. Not after a dream like that. Not after a dream about Hannibal, even if he was killing him. He closed his eyes again, trying to will himself back to sleep.

 

_Fuck it_.

 

He pushed his hand into his boxers, fingers closing around the base of his cock, slowly beginning to stroke himself. He slid his thumb over the tip, rubbing in circles. 

 

Will’s brain suddenly flooded with memories of Hannibal’s lips around his dick, his tongue gliding against him; Will bucked against his hand as he had into Hannibal’s mouth, cursing as he suddenly came, the waves of pleasure mixed with disgust. He lay there in the aftermath for a minute before he got up to wash himself off, catching a glimpse of the yellowing bruise on his neck. Antipathy flooded through his veins as he stammered back to bed, anxious to close his eyes for what he mind find behind them this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had half of this chapter written for so long and I finally got around to writing the rest of it. I do still want to write Will topping Hannibal, so this will probably get at least another chapter or two. I still have to figure out how to end it if I follow the show's canon since I started this before the season was over, but we shall see.
> 
> EDIT: The new S3 set photos have my head swirling with ideas about how to extend this fic, so this is definitely getting at least two more chapters.


End file.
